Sophie And Her Cousins VS The Retro Crew
Plot Sophie, Peanut, Jelly, and Baby Butter try to get the Retro Crew to meet their match by becoming "Otters of the Eighties". Cast *Kayla as Sophie the Otter, Chelsea and Jelly Otter. *Kimberly as Peanut Otter. *Shy Girl as Baby Butter Otter. *Young Guy as Joe. *Princess as Melinda. *David as Brock. Transcript PB&J's houseboat in Lake Hoohaw, Sophie was babysitting her cousins Sophie: "I wish I was like my another counterpart called Marilou the Otter." Jelly: "Who's Marilou?" Sophie: "Good question, Jel! She is basically my Another Counterpart. I've always wished for her as my twin sister. She is much more obsessed with the 1980's than me. She is more girlish than me as well." Peanut: "I know what to do! Let's go to the Crazy 80's store." Baby Butter: "Ay tees!" (Giggles) Sophie: (creates a bubble) "C'mon PB&J, jump into my bubble so that we will travel to the Crazy 80's store! I've got a lucky $500 bill I found on the ground before I came in." four jump into the bubble and float off into the distance to: The bubble floats towards Crazy 80's bubble pops, releasing them all. They then run into the store see the words: "After shopping..." Sophie: "We got a handful of 1980's clothes, toys, books, games, music CDs, and VHS tapes! We even got an NES and an Atari 8-bit Family as well as other 1980's electronics!" to: Back at PB&J's houseboat Sophie: "Now, let's dress ourselves in these 1980's style outfits!" minutes later Peanut: "How do we look, Sophie? I'm wearing a blue flannel shirt, khaki pants, and dark blue shoes." Jelly: "I'm wearing a pink sweatshirt, blue pants, and brown shoes. And i have pigtails in my hair." Sophie: "You guys look so icy! I'm wearing a green flannel shirt, mint green pants, and pink shoes. And Baby Butter was wearing a pink shirt, orange pants, light pink shoes, and a purple bow.." shows the toys Sophie: "We have some Care Bears, The Wuzzles, Rainbow Brite, My Little Pony, Puffalumps, Watchimals, Gund Snuffles, Sylvanian Families, Pound Puppies, Muppet Babies, Firffels, Maple Town, Strawberry Shortcake, Polly Pocket, Popples, Cabbage Patch Kids, Teddy Ruxpin, My Pet Monster, Glo-Worm, Masters of the Universe, Star Wars, Gobots, Smooshies,Fluppy Dogs, and Get-Along Gang related toys for all of us to enjoy!" to: The Retro Crew's hangout Joe: "You know, gang. I bet no one is like us!" Brock: "You're right!" Melinda: "Let's make a 1960's style song called No One's Like the Retro Crew!" Chelsea: " I'm down with that!" Joe: "Come on! Let's dress in our hippie outfits!" Melinda: "Alright!" four dress in hippy outfits and get out their instruments. Joe is the vocalizer, Chelsea is on the guitar, Brock is on the drums, and Melinda is on the piano Joe: (singer) "Everyone feels like the same. But there is one with a very special name. If there's one group that is into old and not new. Let's consider the Retro Crew! We feel so old. But we are only 10, so it's funny that it was told! Talk to some nephews all of you. Because there's no one like the Retro Crew!" Melinda: "Wow! That was amazing!" Brock: "So to all of the others around the world!" to: PB&J's room, the four are watching an episode of ''Saturday Supercade ''on their new 1980's style TV Jelly: "Go Mario! Chase that ape down and save Pauline!" Peanut: "Yeah! And when you do, whack him on the head!" the episode ended Jelly: "Peanut, do you want to play Pengo on the new Atari 8-bit Family we have?" Peanut: "Of course, Jel! The box art has a picture of a red penguin on it! So let's think that we will play as a penguin!" inserts the cartridge of Pengo into the Atari 8-bit Family as Peanut sits on the chair computer screen displays the Pengo title screen Jelly: "I have an idea! Let's take turns playing. If one of us loses a life, then the other has their turn! When it's game over, we'll start over!" Peanut: "That's a good idea! Jelly, you can go first." Jelly: "Okay!" see the words "10 minutes after the game began" Peanut: (realizes that his character lost its last life) "Oh no! I just wasted my last life! It's game over! I hate to say it to you, Jelly, even though I tried my best, I am gonna give up. I'm going to play with my He-Man action figure." Jelly: "Don't quit, Peanut. I lost 2 lives in both of my turns. And you lost 2 in both of your turns." Peanut: "I will leave it to you. You can be an old-school gamer betty and teach me some special tricks on how to defeat the Sno-Bees faster when it comes to kicking the ice blocks at them. Now please excuse me while I play with my He-Man toy." (Jumps off the chair and walks away) back to the Retro Crew's hangout Chelsea: "Joe, we need to scare off Sophie and her cousins." Joe: "That's rad, girl!" Brock: "Down with that!" Melinda: "Me too!" Joe: "Get on that winged skateboard of ours!" Retro Crew hop on the winged skateboard and fly out of their hangout and into the sky winged skateboard flies into Lake Hoohaw to: PB&J's room. We see Baby Butter playing with her Glo-Worm toy and a Pancake Popple plush, Peanut playing Pengo on the Atari 8-Bit, Sophie listening to Madonna on her iPad, and Jelly watching an episode of The Smurfs. Peanut: "Oh yeah! Now I'm dank at this game!" Jelly: (shuts off their new television) "Wait! I hear something!" Retro Crew enters PB&J's room Joe: "Hey Sophie and PB&J. What are you doing in your room?" Peanut: "We're playing with our 80's stuff!" Melinda: "Well we see. We like our 60's stuff." Joe: "Hey there. I'm Joe." Sophie: "Hi Joe. I'm Sophie." Peanut: "I'm Peanut." Baby Butter: "Me Butter." Jelly: "And i'm Jelly." Brock: "We should battle you in a band contest." Sophie: "That's a great idea." Peanut: "Come on. Let's do the Noodle Dance. And we will battle The Retro Crew." screen changes to a blue background with white outlines of various objects and the Noodle Dance theme plays the otters begin dancing minute later Peanut: "Hey guys!! I got it!!" Sophie: "What is it?" Peanut: "We must battle The Retro Crew." Sophie: "I will be the singer." Peanut: "I will play the guitar." Jelly: "I will play the drums." Baby Butter: "And me play piano." Sophie: "All right PB&J. We have to battle The Retro Crew." run out of PB&J's houseboat Category:Sophie And Her Cousins